


Father’s Day in the Mycroft House Hold

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy’s sister is his daughter, Father's Day, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: It’s Father’s Day so Daisy decides to spoil her parents





	Father’s Day in the Mycroft House Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father’s Day y’all!

Sunday’s were the only days both Galahad and Merlin got to sleep in, even if it was only an hour at best. Currently the both of them were asleep in bed facing together, the door to their bedroom opened just a crack before it slowly closed again, neither men woke but shifted closer together.

Daisy Mycroft smiled as she quietly made her way down the stairs, today was Father's Day and she was determined to make this one good! That last four years both her parents were called away, she was stupid enough to believe that her parents were just tailors, she knew they were something more. No tailor came home with rope burns and bruises like her dad did.

Daisy smiled as she quietly moved around the kitchen, they just celebrated her dad’s 35th birthday two weeks beforehand and her own 13th birthday was coming up in less than a month; her Da’s birthday was in September and he’ll be turning 52. Her dad was showing grey at his temples and smile lines on his face, her da was moving a tad slower than he used to but he was getting used to his fake knees that were just replaced in the spring.

Daisy hummed and started to cook a traditional fry up for them, she smiled as she kept an ear open in case they woke up. Soon the smell of breakfast filled the house and drifted upstairs, down the hall and under her parents door. The two men shifted and slowly woke up, Merlin was the first the to wake. 

Merlin smiled and took in the sight of his still sleeping husband. He looked over the graying temples and lines the evened out in his sleep; Merlin leaned over and kissed Eggsy’s nose and mumbled “m'eudail, time to wake up”

Eggsy groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blue eyes blinked as they adjusted before he smiled “morning Hamish” he mumbled before he kissed his husbands lips.

“Are you awake?” Daisy called as she opened the door and carried in a try “I made breakfast” she smiled as both men slowly sat up and yawned.

“Oh my Dais, what’s the occasion?” He asked as she sat the try over their laps before she gently climbed on the bed. 

“It’s father’s day silly!”

Both men looked at each other before Merlin smiled “I suppose it is. Thank ya lass”

Eggsy smiled, the lines showing more “Thank you Daisy” 


End file.
